


Crowley's Culprits.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Supernatural Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Hell, Huntrers, Multi, Nephilim, Rescue, Shock parenthood, Toddler possession, demon, torture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas rescues a small child from torture at Crowley's hands, and turns to the Winchester brothers for help in finding her family, but what shock is in store for them all when Gabriel turns up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Culprits.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with my 17 year old daughter about what would happen if an angel announced it NEEDED a sample from you, but didn't say what of or what for.

The demons scurried away from the man in the suit, no-one wanted to get too close to him while he was in his current, less than agreeable mood. They weren’t exactly sure what had caused the temper tantrum this time, but everyone suspected it was Heaven and Hell’s favourite and least favourite pin up boys, the brothers Winchester. They were the usual culprits for Crowley’s bad moods. They had a nasty habit of blocking the King of Hell’s plans to ruin or devastate things and really, it made them so DIFFICULT to second guess.

Scowling, Crowley had his eyes open for any excuse to tear a new one for any demon, or anything else, that displeased him in any way – he wanted to vent his spleen, and the causes weren’t at hand, so a whipping post was needed. Espying a skinny, wretch of a toddler-sized demon, sitting idle on a pile of bones, Crowley smirked, and called for the poor excuse of demon kind to come over to him, leading the way, he headed for his very own …..happy house. The child was soon screaming.

However, the cries and screams didn’t last long. A flash of brilliant white light, and the child was gone, exorcised and removed from Crowley’s …doubtful care in Hell. With the beating of feathered wings and some cursing on arrival, the child, a young female, landed in front of the Winchester brothers, a tired but pleased Castiel standing behind his miniature charge. 

Dean, not one to appreciate the sudden arrival of an unexpected child, yelled, as usual when Cas showed up by surprise. In this instance, it wasn’t just the normal ‘Jesus Christ, Cas. Personal space.’ This time it was ‘Jesus Christ Cas, a little warning. And who the Hell is this?’ Castiel, uncertain of the youngster’s name, was just about to answer such, when the child, teary eyed still after her run in with Crowley, burst into tears and ran to Sam, almost climbing his legs to get away from the ‘bad man’ that was reminding her of Crowley.

Sam, lifting her up and sitting her on his hip, scowled at his brother, and said sharply _”Dean, cut your noise, you’re upsetting the little girl.”_ Cradling her close to his chest, and rocking her gently, he slowly, gradually, calmed her fears and dried her tears, nestling her in, where she snuggled contentedly, thumb in her mouth and eyes drifting shut. Sam sat on the bed, Castiel at his side in order to heal her wounds, the like of which seemed disproportionate to the size of the person in question.

Quietly asking where Cas had gotten such a small child, (Sam guessed her to be around two, but that was a guess on size only), and was amazed when the answer came ‘From Hell’. Tenderly rubbing soothing circles on her back as Castiel brushed a feather light touch over each injury, healing them. Sam asked Dean to go fetch some clothes and toys, along with some food for the little lady, rolling his eyes, and grunting about Sam growing lady parts, Dean went.

Asking the little girl what her name was brought another trial, how do you get answers from children that are not very well versed in the art of speech? Eventually, Cas laid a pair of fingers against her head to read the information they needed. What he found shocked them both. She was an orphan, An orphan that had been torn away from the only person she’d ever known. Not so odd, you may think. But this little orphan was called Annie. Just like the Musical of the same name. Sam picked up on it straight away, Cas, obviously, didn’t.

Cas hadn’t managed to find a surname, and with only a first name, Sam wasn’t hopeful about finding anything about her on line from that puny amount of knowledge, still, he tried. As he logged onto the net and began a search of orphans in the area, fitting Annie’s age, Annie sat on his lap. He found three orphans in that state. One was a boy, one was aged four, and the other was of oriental descent. None of them fit. 

A little disheartened, but unsurprised, Sam reported his findings to Castiel, and the angel set to, trying to locate her family through the Heavenly archives. No matches. It seemed as though little Annie was just …….made in hell, for want of a better phrase, but if that had been the case, she never would have been successfully exorcised. Puzzled, the Angel returned to the brothers. That’s when Gabriel appeared in the room, surprising all of them and delighting Annie.

Annie, who ran to him, calling him Daddy, Annie who’d favoured Sam of them all, even over Cas. Annie, who Gabriel wrapped his arms around and nestled into himself and snuggled her close. Who looked at Castiel as if he’d saved the only thing worth still believing in. Things were clicking into place with Sam’s sharp mind, and he was getting a picture he wasn’t sure he liked.

Cocking his head to one side, Sam gazed sharply at Gabriel, and coughed to get his attention, Gabriel gulped and straightened, Annie still clasped in his arms, a waxy pallor to his normally sunny face. Handing Annie over to Cas, Gabriel and Sam zapped off to have a talk, one that Gabe was apparently not looking forward to. 

In a separate room, Gabriel sat down facing Sam, his expression somber. Sam, restless and uncomfortable, wandered aimlessly around the room, a frown creasing his brows. Gabe took an unneeded breath, and opened his mouth to speak. Sam stopped him, asking him to just answer questions, and let him take news in in his own time, Gabriel nodded.

Turning to study the Archangel, Sam posed his first question, _”Is Annie my daughter?”_ A nod met this. _”That time when you said you needed some help, a sample you only needed permission to take, and you could snap it away. Was that sample what parented Annie?”_ More agreement followed.

 _”Why didn’t you TELL me I’d a child roaming the earth? Didn’t you think I’d a right to know? Or that I’d not be interested? Damnit Gabe. How old is she even? I’m guessing two, but I’d like to know my own daughter’s birthdate!”_ By this time, Sam was panting with rage and clenching his fists in an effort to not physically attack the Archangel. Gabriel looked at his feet, having no good answer for the tall hunter.

Exasperated, Sam flopped down onto a chair and rubbed his face, trying to wrap his head around the sudden emergence of a child he’d no knowledge of, but whom he’d loved from the first hug. He looked at Gabriel, a frown once more crumpling lines into his forehead. _”So, what are your plans now? Am I to be allowed to get to know her, or are you going to take her away again, hide her so I never know anything more of her existence? Would you EVER have told me I had a child? God damn you Gabriel, do you have any idea how hurt and angry I am right now?”_

Gabriel, his visage falling further with each harshly phrased sentence, sighed heavily, and looked to the father of his child, eyes pleading for understanding. _”Please, Sam, see it from my point of view. If I HAD come to you and asked you to make a child with me, would you have said yes? Or would you, more likely in my mind all things considered, have laughed in my face and told me to sling my hook, or worse? I…..I can see now that I went about it all wrong, I should have asked you, but ….it meant so much to me that I COULDN’T take the risk of you blowing me off.”_

_”Please, I’m sorry Sam, I was wrong. Please, of course you can see her, get to know her, just ….don’t shut me out. If it wasn’t for Cas, she’d still be possessed and in Crowley’s hands in hell, obviously, she needs the kind of protection I can’t supply on my own. Could we….could we maybe stay with you guys. You could see her every day, and she’d have the protection she needs. Please Sam, I’m begging here.”_

Sam once more rubbed his hands to his face, dragging his fingers slowly down over his eyes, before looking once again at Gabriel. The Archangel genuinely LOOKED penitent for what he’d done, and Sam did want his daughter with him, and he wanted his little girl to have both parents, like he hadn’t had – neither of them had. Getting to his feet, he stated a fact that the Archangel hadn’t considered. 

_”Dean is going to be so PISSED with you. Leaving aside how I’m feeling at present. Look, I’m really hurt and angry with you for this stunning piece of trickery, but I won’t see my child without either parent if I can help it. YOU have to make your peace with Dean, I can’t, and won’t, intercede on your behalf considering I’m the injured party here. Sort things with Dean, prove yourself to be a good parent, one I can work with, and we’ll see about you staying. I make no promises.”_

Gabriel, knowing he’d gotten off fairly lightly, nodded, and zapped them to the room where Annie was being watched over by Uncles Dean and Castiel. When Sam arrived back, he scooped little Annie up from the lap of Uncle Cas, where she’d been playing with his tie, and cuddled her close, snuggling his face into her hair, eyes closed in silent absorption of the miracle of parenthood. Dean sat watching with his mouth agape. Cas just looked puzzled.

Sam looked at his brother, _”Gabriel has some news for you Dean, you too Castiel. Dean, SIT AND LISTEN BEFORE YOU GO OFF ON ONE! Hear him out. Gabe, spit it out.”_ Gabriel, looking the most uncomfortable either of the Winchesters had ever seen him, shuffled his feet, and cleared his throat, before speaking.

_“Um, how can I tell you this…. Annie is Mine and Sam’s daughter. NO, Dean, we never made the beast with two backs, Sam consented to my snapping a sample from him a couple of years ago, and Annie is the result. I confess, I never told him what I needed a sample of, or what it was for, Sam is completely blameless in all this, that’s why he didn’t know Annie was his. I know, now, that I went about it all wrong, and I should have been much more forth – coming about it, that is between Sam and I. All you need to know is that you are both literal Uncles to Annie, and, being that Crowley got his hands on her once, Sam has agreed to let her, hopefully me too, stay with you, so he can see his daughter, and she gets the protection she needs while still having both parents – something none of us had. He has specified I must make my peace with you, Dean, and that he will not intercede, he is, after all, the injured party in all this. That said, Annie and I, would love for you both get to know your niece, while Sam gets to know his daughter, and I track down Crowley and give him what for!”_

Dean’s mouth was still hanging open, he closed it with a snap. Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder, in a gesture of support and turned to his brother. _”Gabriel, I find your behaviour reprehensible some times. Of all the tricks you’ve pulled over the centuries, this one takes the crown. Deceiving Sam? Creating a Nephilim? Keeping said child from her father? I pray to our Father that Sam may find forgiveness for you in his heart, for never have I heard of such an act being carried out before, and on someone you claim to care for. I don’t understand you, brother.”_

Dean finally found his voice. _”So, let me get this straight, you asked for a sample without saying what it was for. Sam, out of some misguided desire to help, agreed, and you took whatever from him and disappeared. Now, two years later, Cas saves a child from torture in Hell, and it turns out to be Sammy’s daughter he never knew about. Do you know how wrong that is? How twisted a way of having a child? Crap Gabriel, you don’t just breed from a sample you con out of someone. Jesus Christ, is there no end to the shit you ‘Angels’ will pull to get your own way? You bet your butt she’s staying with us. Crowley got her once on your watch, he’ll not get her again.”_

Sam stood, Annie in arms, and walked over to his brother and the Angel. _”Dean, you know what it’s like growing up in a one parent family. You know that Annie doesn’t have to. Gabriel and I are both alive, she can have both parents, be better off than any of us were. For Annie’s sake, I want to keep Gabriel around.”_ Seeing Cas nodding at his brother’s argument, Dean agreed, temporarily at least. They could try.

Just then, the door of the motel room burst open, and Crowley stood there with a dozen or so demons, come to collect Annie again, Gabriel’s eyes flashed golden, as did Castiel’s blue, and the hunters fell back into defensive postures, keeping Annie between them and well away from any demon. Gabriel growled at Crowley, a clear warning of his wrath. _”Do you know WHO this child is, Crowley?”_ Crowley sneered, a smug smirk on his face. _”Of course I do, Darling, why else would I want the brat in my home? I knew she belonged to the Moose and you. But, really, he and Squirrel have such a pain in the ass recently, I had to do SOMETHING to make them back the hell off, and she’s such good leverage.”_

Enraged to the point of glowing, Gabriel stepped forward, making Crowley reverse, nervously. _”Crowley, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t smite your ass into oblivion right this second! You tortured my daughter, a child that Sam didn’t even know he had. A little girl who’d never even met her second parent, and why? For revenge on the parent she didn’t know? Who didn’t know her? You have until I finish speaking to…..Oh, he’s gone. Good riddance.”_

Sam and Dean, still angry, now at Crowley more than at Gabriel, sat together on one of the beds and played with Annie, assuring themselves that she was still safe, unharmed by this latest intrusion into her young life. She sat on her Dada Sam’s lap and chortled merrily, unaware of the danger just passed and pleased with the attention she was getting.

Daddy Gabe and Uncle Cas came over to the small group and relative peace fell over them as they enjoyed the quiet companionship of just being together. Dada Sam, finding that Annie was only JUST two, (barely three weeks previously), decided that she should have a party, a late birthday and welcome to the family combined party, that evening. Dean, taking Cas, disappeared in the Impala to get some ‘party supplies’, leaving the small family together.

Gabriel, eager to show himself a caring parent, snapped up the toys and toiletries that belonged to Annie, while also bringing into being a giant cake, shaped like the Impala (to please Uncle Dean), and a large salad selection, to please Sam. He also had pie and burgers, along with fries and candy. Dean, arriving back with Castiel an hour later brought assorted savouries, snacks, small cakes and a selection of drinks, plus balloons and party hats. He’d also splurged on a few toys. Gabriel clicked his fingers and they were all dressed in smart casuals, except the party girl who wore a princess dress, just like Belle’s gold ball gown. 

With it being a child’s party, there was no beer or wine being served, rather they all had varieties of soda, coffee, tea, or juice. When Dean caught sight of the cake, his eyes almost bulged out of his head, and he was lost, temporarily, in raptures of the detailed reproduction of the car called ‘Baby’. Sam, seeing it, just smiled and snapped a picture of it on his phone. Cas, with a small smile, willed a set of underwear for Annie, with anti-possession print, and presented it to her and her parents, a tender gleam in his normally impassive eyes, his expression almost fond. 

When Sam saw the ‘anti-possession undies’ he burst out laughing, waving Dean over to take a look, his whole face lighting up with pleasure in Castiel’s thoughtful gift. Gabriel, brought to awareness of how much he owed his brother, and how his brother was still looking out for his newly discovered niece, was slightly taken aback by the sheer unexpectedness of the gift. Wrapping an arm around Cas’s shoulders, he thanked his brother in Enochian, his words lost on the hunters, the meaning of the words easy to read from the faces of the two Angels. Sam, the only one that hadn’t been out to the shops, or having the ability to snap something up, felt the sting of not having a gift for his little girl, and his face fell a little, not enough to spoil the party, but certainly enough for Dean to see, he asked his brother what was wrong.

Trying to explain was hard, how do you explain that, while you don’t resent everyone else having a gift for your child, you feel bad for not having one yourself? With a sense of ….mild selfishness, Sam admitted to his brother what was troubling him, Cas, overhearing, realised that it was true, but no-one else had thought of it. Annie was Sam’s newly discovered daughter, yet he was the only one without a gift for her. How would Sam feel about that? Laying a gentle hand on his head, Cas took Sam to a store so he could get his child a gift. 

Deliberating over what to get, Sam finally settled on some junior cutlery, a set of children’s dishes, some pyjama’s with angels on, and a pair of jeans with a matched jacket. Satisfied, he thanked Cas, and they returned to the motel. When they got there, Annie was getting sleepy, rubbing her eyes and yawning, so Sam and Gabriel took her into the bathroom to get her ready for bed. They gave her a warm bath, brushed her teeth and put on the pyjamas Dada Sam had bought, then into the junior bed Gabe snapped into place for a bedtime story and a round of goodnight kisses. 

With Annie settled for the night, the males gathered in the kitchen area of the room to talk quietly about how they thought things might work out, for Annie’s future and for the hunting and Heavenly chores required of her parents. Gabriel, with an exasperated snort, said that he’d not been on any ‘Heavenly chores’ since before Annie was born, and he’d no real intention of starting now, not since Crowley had kidnapped her.

Expressing the belief that he and Sam could home educate her at the bunker, and with Sam in agreement, there was not really any need for further planning for the time being, except for planning on Gabriel having his own room up to and until he made it up to Sam for the wicked stunt he’d pulled to create Annie, and only then if Sam wanted to share a room with him (Dean’s face went slightly green at this idea). 

With that decided, the conversation moved on to how Annie was developing by human standards, and if they should expect any …..unusual behaviours – such as a propensity to ‘zap’ off anywhere. Was she likely to develop wings, or other Angelic tells. Neither Gabriel nor Castiel knew for sure, but usually Nephilim had some mild Angel powers. With that in mind, they all settled down to watch a movie.


End file.
